


Room 250

by hashtagthanks1d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Dark Stiles, Depressed Newt, Depressed Thomas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealous Thomas, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Newt is a Dork, Omega Thomas, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sad Newt, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shy Newt, Sick Newt, Stydia, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Newt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagthanks1d/pseuds/hashtagthanks1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commited suicide for one of them. Self-harm and depression for the other one. Sounds like an abstractly good chemistry, right? But what if Newt refuses to speak to Thomas. To anyone at all? The best part is still, that they have to share a room and, that Thomas should take care of Newt. But how is he supposed to do so, with the given circumstances?<br/>And the voices in Lydias head are starting to become louder and more agressive every day. They're telling her to kill someone. One of her closest friends.<br/>And surely, Doctor Paige, the head of the WCKD establishment isn't exactly what you'd expect a therapist to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room 250

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! Please tell me your honest opinions on this! <3

It wasn't like one of these cliche waking-ups, told in all books, where everything first happened in a blur and where you slowly regain your memories. It wasn't even a soft waking-up. Not even one of those typical waking-ups where you're actually messing around for days until you fully regain conciousness. 

No, for him waking-up was more like being hitten by a stone. Or being run over by a car. Anything where you suddeny straighten up heplessley, gasping for air and looking around yourself like an idiot. That was what waking-up was like for Thomas. 

Thomas, that was the only thing he could remember at the moment. His name, the only thing he remembered could only be his own name, anything elese made no difference at all. 

He looked around himself. Where was he? 

Quickly his eyes scanned a white room with not many furniture, only the soft and also white bed which he was sitting in at the moment and a door on the other side of the room. That was everything. No lamps or shelfs or anything alike. Not even pictures. Before he really could give this a thought, the door opened and a woman, only dressed in white clothes, stepped inside. She had blonde hair, taken aback in a simple braid and a smile on her face that surely was supposed to calm him down. But it didn't. 

„Thomas. Surely you're wondering wh you're here, right?", she asked him and he could only nod. It crossed his mind, that he also had questions, many questions to be honest, but she continued speaking.

„My name is Ava Paige and right now you're in one of the recovery rooms of our establishment, WCKD."

„Recove-", he was cut off by her speaking, again.

„WCKD is a psychiatry and I'm the chef doctor here. Every new patient is in one of these rooms first because mostly they come here because of commited suicide or self-harm or problems with aggressions and stuff like this, we're specialiced for things like this." 

A psychiatriy?, he wanted to ask. Why, the bloody hell, was he in a psychiatry? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He had no problems with his life, surely. Or, otherwise, could it may be, that there actually were problems in his life, which he had forgotten about? But if so, why would he be put in a psychiatry at the first place? It wasn't as if hospitals didn't existed. Definitely, his parents also had to say something about this. 

„You're wondering why you're in psychiatry?", he could only nod, again. What was happening? Was this all a bad dream? Where he had forgotten all of his memories? He hoped so, at least. 

„Well, Thomas, I hate to break it down to you, but your parents died in a car accident a few weeks ago.You were already doing drugs before and that's why you commited suicide two days ago."

„Wow, wait. I did what?", it was out before he had really given this a second thought. He and commited suicide? Dead parents? A psychiatry? Surely, this was all a huge mistake. She must have confound him with someone else, whose name was also Thomas. Thomas was quite a popular name, right? Because no, doing drugs and commited suicide, that didn't sound like him at all. No, this definitely wasn't true. There had to be some mistake. 

„I'm sorry, but it's true. And the reason why you can't remember anything of all this right now is because you lost them, your memories. You have amnesia, Thomas. Because of the commited suicide."

There was something in the way she spoke that made him feel suspiciously. Something in her forced, steady voice. And something about how she seemed to read his mind in answering all of his questions before he himself even really thought about them. It was happening again, right now. 

„But I promise you, Thomas, your memories will come back. Doctor McCall is an excellent therapist, he will help you regain all your memories. And of course he and Doctor Ameen and Mr. Hale will help you with your problems."

„H...help me with my problems?", he asked, furrowing one eyebrow. 

„Thomas, you were doing drugs and you commited suicide. That's a big deal. You will at least stay here for two months."

First, he wanted to asked, if his parents really had agreed to this. But then, he remembered. His parents were dead.They had died in a car accident. And he couldn't remember anything. 

It was all happening like suddenly waking up and being told some story. And he had to believe it. Because otherwise, what was he supposed to do? He didn't have any other point at the story. He didn't remember anything at all, besides from his name. It didn't feel like all of this was really happening to him. It felt more like he watched someone being thrown in this situation and akwardly dealing with it.

He wanted to do something, at least anything. Anything at all.

He could run, was the first thought that crossed his mind. Yes, sure he could run. Just that he would surely be caught by some guards and then again they would give him drugs. He would stay in this psychiatry until he found a way out of it. And he would find. Because, it didn't feel save at all. 

With a quick, smooth gesture of her hand indicated him that he should stand up and follow her. She turned around before he was able to ask the next what came up on his mind, what was about clothes? Because he was already dressed, in a simple gray shirt and some red sweatpants. Well, that didn't look like he would picture a psychiatry dress-code at all. 

The next room had already more furniture in it, a table, overload with sheets of paper and other kinds of documents, maps and books and two seats at the table, a lamp next to the table and that was everything. Was that really all? Would all rooms in this psychiatry would look like this? So meager? 

„Take a seat please, Thomas. And please, make yourself comfortable and drink something. Breakfast is in a few minutes, but I'm sure you must feel pretty thirsty and exhausted by now, right?" She didn't even pronounced it as a question, she handled it like a real statement. That should be frightening him, it should be scaring the hell out of him. 

All these evidences. Well, it wasn't exactly suspiciously that she knew everything about his past because, as as doctor, he guessed, that was her job and, as the chef doctor of WCKD, it was even more, but the way she spoke and how she clearly watched out to avoid any uncomfortable questions that he could possibly ask, that was, what made him suspiciously. Or at least it should do so. Because, he felt so lazy, although he could still recall that waking up hadn't been nice at all. 

He drank a swallow of the cold water and felt even more content. Everything was going to be fine.

„Since your parents are dead and you don't have any other relatives that could take possibly take care of you, you'll be staying at WCKD until you have your memories back and you're doing better, dealing with your problems. We two will also discuss, what your future after WCKD will look like. All right? Any more questions left for now?"

Yes, tons of! He wanted to ask them, he wanted to ask them so badly, it actually hurt. But somehow he only denied and lied, that he didn't have any questions at the moment. Why was he suddenly lying? Inside, he wanted to scream, that he definitely wouldn't stay here, where he woke up out of sudden and that he also had enough evidences to not trust this woman, who called herself Ava Paige and that he had much better things to do than to waste his time in some psychiatry establishment.

But, he did none of these things. 

He just sat there, stared at Dr. Paige and didn't even wasted a moment of his precious time studying the documents and other sheets of papers on her desk. He just nodded and said that everything was okay. 

But it wasn't. And deep inside, he knew.

„Great!", she smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile. Not even halfway welcoming. He felt it, the coldness in this smile. But somehow, he said nothing about it. He didn't even spend a second thought on this. 

„Well, then, if you please would follow me? I'll bring you to the dining room now. Breakfast has already begun, but only a few minutes ago, means you didn't miss much."

And then, she stood up again, leading him the way through the door and through a white corridor. Everything here seemed to be white. The walls, the doors, the paper seemed to have a special white, which was catching the eyes and even the stairs they walked down, were white. 

If I see any other white thing whithin the next few minutes, I'll go crazy, he though to himself. But nothing happenend. Well, at least he didn't jump out of a window, although they passed many other white things. 

Finally, they stopped infront of another white door. Paige turned to look at him.

„I'll introduce you to the others now, then you can eat something and straight after breakfast we have group therapy every sunday. Everything clear?"

He nodded, unable to speak. 

She opened the door and revealed another white room, white tables white chairs, even the plates seemed to be white. But quickly Thomas' attention was caught by the other patients. It weren't much, only two girls and three other boys, seperated to two tables. Paige told him to sit down next to Lydia and pointed to the one girl with the strawberryblonde hair. She just looked at him, not unpolite or unfriendly, but she didn't smiled either. Still better than the coldness in Paige's smile, he caught himself thinking. 

„Girls and boys, this is Thomas O'Brien, our new patient at WCKD. Please, everyone welcome him."

Now all of the others were looking at him, after he placed himself next to Lydia. He felt himself blushing. The other kid, a small and lean boy, with dark curls, scanned him in some kind of astonishment, the other girl with black hair next to the curly black-haired boy, gave him a quick look, then her mouth moved again and Thomas asked himself, who she was talking to? He didn't even hear words or sounds she made, although she sat on the other side of the table, right across from him. He didn't caught the reactions of the two other boys, because Paige adressed him again.

„Well, Thomas, girls and boys, we'll see us in fifteen minutes for group therapy.", with that words she left. Now he had enough time to scan the others in the room. There were two woman and one men, each of them on the tables with the patients, but seperated from them. One of the woman, with short brown curls looked like she was about to say something but she was interrupted by Lydia. 

„Well Thomas, I'm Lydia, which you know by now if you're not a complete idiot, I assume. This are Chuck and Theresa and there we have Gally and Minho.", every time she named one of the other teens she pointed towards them and nodded in their direction so Thomas could follow her. 

He wanted to say thank you for this introduction, but, before he had the chance to speak, Gally said something very loud and aggressively.

„He doesn't belong here. He did something wrong.", he didn't look at Thomas while saying this, but the message was clear. One of the woman, the one with the brown curls again, wanted to say something, but Gally continued. 

„Get him out of here."

„Gally, look, Thomas is our new patient here...."

„Get him out!!", it all happened to quickly for Thomas to really comprehend. 

One moment, Gally had just said something not very nice about him. The other moment, he jumped up, screaming in anger and now he really looked at Thomas and immediately Thomas wished he wouldn't, because, he was sure about this, if stares could kill, he'd be dead by now. 

Gally was up, screaming and yelling, not only at him, quickly he also yelled at the nursed and the man who tried to hold him. 

„Get him fucking out of here! He did something, something to us!"

He what? He'd done something to him? Surely, Gally must has lost his mind, there was no other explanation for him. 

The nurses became hold of him and one of them and the men brought him out of the room, but Thomas could still hear his screams. He felt more confused than he had before. This wasn't good. This whole situation was sick. More than just sick. Something was wrong. 

The reactions of the other teens were different. Theresa had stopped talking and was now staring numbly on her plate, Chuck looked helplessly at her and Minho, well, he looked like he had started counting the pieces of apple on his plate. Lydias expression also looked sick, she carried her head in her hands and looked like she had a head-ache. 

All in all, this wasn't what he'd call a good start. 

+

After breakfast, they had group therapy. Thomas still had the slightest hope left, that things could only be better again. After Gally was brought out of the dining room, Doctor McCall, Sister Allison und Mr. Stilinski had immediately ended breakfast and had them all quickly send to clean their hands, after this was also done, they had hurried, like they were in a rush and it was christmas, not only group therapy. Thomas could feel the gazes and stares of the other patients very good. When he came back from cleaning his hands, it had been the worst by far. Everyone had looked at him like...he couldn't put it down in words in the right way. It was a mix of anger and also fear. Like he was the dangerous one, although Gally had been the one who'd freaked out. 

And now they were all gathered around Doctor McCall, Doctor Ameen and Doctor Paige. Paige opened the group and said something about how the week had been, about Thomas as the new patient and stuff like this. She also spoke about some Newt kid, who was recovering very good. Thomas didn't quite catch the whole thing but he supposed, that Newt was another patient who'd been injured or something like that. 

„And now I assign you your dutys for the next week. Thomas", she turned to him and, everybody else did, he could feel himself blushing, „the patients have to fulfill some duties, of course. We're not in wonderland here. Every week you get another duty and normally you also work with a partner, but since Newt is injured and someone must take care of him, you'll be the one who'll do so."

He wanted to protest. He wanted to say something about the fact that he didn't knew this Newt after all, so how was he supposed to take care of him? But, once again, he just nodded. He was totally aware of the fact that all the other patients still had their gazes fixed on him. He had to admit, that Gally was right: he didn't fit in here. He really wasn't like the other kids. 

„So, Thomas you'll take care of Newt and of his room, room 250. Chuck and Theresa, you both will work together in the garden, Lydia, you'll help Stiles in the kitchen and Minho, you'll do the washing together with Minho."

He could clearly tell by their faces, that Gally and Minho weren't exactly what you'd call satisfied with their tasks or, more, with their partners? What if Gally freaked out again? Oh please not, he thought to himself. Seing Gally like this once had him scared enough. 

Gally really looked like he was about to say something, but Paige just cut him off, by continuing with group therapy.

The rest of group therapy went without any other remarkable events, gladfully, Gally didn't freak out again and all the patients just talked about their progress they'd made during the week. After therapy was over, Paige adressed him again and handed him his therapy plan for the week, introduced him to Doctor McCall, who'd be his therapist during his time in WCKD and then introduced him to Stiles, who was like kitchen-man. Or the male form of the maid. He was supposed to introduce him to his new week task which was: take care of the kid you've never met in your entire life. 

They were now walking down the corridor which belonged to the patients rooms. Stiles had also told him, that Paige had decided, to really put him together with Newt, like sharing a room and stuff. 

„Well, you know, it's actually quite easy your task. It's nothing bodily and Newt isn't aggressive like Gally or something. I once had to take care of him, after he was injured and that wasn't what I'd call funny. Just talk to Newt, read him something, take care of the facts that he eats something and that's it basically."

„Wait, Stiles, what's Newts disease? Or the reason why he's here?"

„Newt once tried to kill himself. He's depressive and still does self-harm. That's also the reason you have to take care of him."

„You mean, he's still depressive and still hurts himself? Although he's here?"

Stiles just nodded and stopped in front of a door. 

Room 250. 

„Listen Thomas, he won't act like you're now assuming.", what was that supposed to mean? Stiles read his expression.

„You'll see", was the only thing he said, „just watch out, that you don't say or do something stupid."

And with that, he turned around and was gone. Thomas looked again at the door? What should he do? Just walk in and say that he would take care of Newt for the next week? And what did Stiles mean with saying that Newt wouldn't act like he now assumed? 

Thomas sighed and took a deep breath. Well, there was only one way to find it out. With another deep breath, he carefullyIt wasn't like one of these cliche waking-ups, told in all books, where everything first happened in a blur and where you slowly regain your memories. It wasn't even a soft waking-up. Not even one of those typical waking-ups where you're actually messing around for days until you fully regain conciousness. 

No, for him waking-up was more like being hitten by a stone. Or being run over by a car. Anything where you suddeny straighten up heplessley, gasping for air and looking around yourself like an idiot. That was what waking-up was like for Thomas. 

Thomas, that was the only thing he could remember at the moment. His name, the only thing he remembered could only be his own name, anything elese made no difference at all. 

He looked around himself. Where was he? 

Quickly his eyes scanned a white room with not many furniture, only the soft and also white bed which he was sitting in at the moment and a door on the other side of the room. That was everything. No lamps or shelfs or anything alike. Not even pictures. Before he really could give this a thought, the door opened and a woman, only dressed in white clothes, stepped inside. She had blonde hair, taken aback in a simple braid and a smile on her face that surely was supposed to calm him down. But it didn't. 

„Thomas. Surely you're wondering wh you're here, right?", she asked him and he could only nod. It crossed his mind, that he also had questions, many questions to be honest, but she continued speaking.

„My name is Ava Paige and right now you're in one of the recovery rooms of our establishment, WCKD."

„Recove-", he was cut off by her speaking, again.

„WCKD is a psychiatry and I'm the chef doctor here. Every new patient is in one of these rooms first because mostly they come here because of commited suicide or self-harm or problems with aggressions and stuff like this, we're specialiced for things like this." 

A psychiatriy?, he wanted to ask. Why, the bloody hell, was he in a psychiatry? He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He had no problems with his life, surely. Or, otherwise, could it may be, that there actually were problems in his life, which he had forgotten about? But if so, why would he be put in a psychiatry at the first place? It wasn't as if hospitals didn't existed. Definitely, his parents also had to say something about this. 

„You're wondering why you're in psychiatry?", he could only nod, again. What was happening? Was this all a bad dream? Where he had forgotten all of his memories? He hoped so, at least. 

„Well, Thomas, I hate to break it down to you, but your parents died in a car accident a few weeks ago.You were already doing drugs before and that's why you commited suicide two days ago."

„Wow, wait. I did what?", it was out before he had really given this a second thought. He and commited suicide? Dead parents? A psychiatry? Surely, this was all a huge mistake. She must have confound him with someone else, whose name was also Thomas. Thomas was quite a popular name, right? Because no, doing drugs and commited suicide, that didn't sound like him at all. No, this definitely wasn't true. There had to be some mistake. 

„I'm sorry, but it's true. And the reason why you can't remember anything of all this right now is because you lost them, your memories. You have amnesia, Thomas. Because of the commited suicide."

There was something in the way she spoke that made him feel suspiciously. Something in her forced, steady voice. And something about how she seemed to read his mind in answering all of his questions before he himself even really thought about them. It was happening again, right now. 

„But I promise you, Thomas, your memories will come back. Doctor McCall is an excellent therapist, he will help you regain all your memories. And of course he and Doctor Ameen and Mr. Hale will help you with your problems."

„H...help me with my problems?", he asked, furrowing one eyebrow. 

„Thomas, you were doing drugs and you commited suicide. That's a big deal. You will at least stay here for two months."

First, he wanted to asked, if his parents really had agreed to this. But then, he remembered. His parents were dead.They had died in a car accident. And he couldn't remember anything. 

It was all happening like suddenly waking up and being told some story. And he had to believe it. Because otherwise, what was he supposed to do? He didn't have any other point at the story. He didn't remember anything at all, besides from his name. It didn't feel like all of this was really happening to him. It felt more like he watched someone being thrown in this situation and akwardly dealing with it.

He wanted to do something, at least anything. Anything at all.

He could run, was the first thought that crossed his mind. Yes, sure he could run. Just that he would surely be caught by some guards and then again they would give him drugs. He would stay in this psychiatry until he found a way out of it. And he would find. Because, it didn't feel save at all. 

With a quick, smooth gesture of her hand indicated him that he should stand up and follow her. She turned around before he was able to ask the next what came up on his mind, what was about clothes? Because he was already dressed, in a simple gray shirt and some red sweatpants. Well, that didn't look like he would picture a psychiatry dress-code at all. 

The next room had already more furniture in it, a table, overload with sheets of paper and other kinds of documents, maps and books and two seats at the table, a lamp next to the table and that was everything. Was that really all? Would all rooms in this psychiatry would look like this? So meager? 

„Take a seat please, Thomas. And please, make yourself comfortable and drink something. Breakfast is in a few minutes, but I'm sure you must feel pretty thirsty and exhausted by now, right?" She didn't even pronounced it as a question, she handled it like a real statement. That should be frightening him, it should be scaring the hell out of him. 

All these evidences. Well, it wasn't exactly suspiciously that she knew everything about his past because, as as doctor, he guessed, that was her job and, as the chef doctor of WCKD, it was even more, but the way she spoke and how she clearly watched out to avoid any uncomfortable questions that he could possibly ask, that was, what made him suspiciously. Or at least it should do so. Because, he felt so lazy, although he could still recall that waking up hadn't been nice at all. 

He drank a swallow of the cold water and felt even more content. Everything was going to be fine.

„Since your parents are dead and you don't have any other relatives that could take possibly take care of you, you'll be staying at WCKD until you have your memories back and you're doing better, dealing with your problems. We two will also discuss, what your future after WCKD will look like. All right? Any more questions left for now?"

Yes, tons of! He wanted to ask them, he wanted to ask them so badly, it actually hurt. But somehow he only denied and lied, that he didn't have any questions at the moment. Why was he suddenly lying? Inside, he wanted to scream, that he definitely wouldn't stay here, where he woke up out of sudden and that he also had enough evidences to not trust this woman, who called herself Ava Paige and that he had much better things to do than to waste his time in some psychiatry establishment.

But, he did none of these things. 

He just sat there, stared at Dr. Paige and didn't even wasted a moment of his precious time studying the documents and other sheets of papers on her desk. He just nodded and said that everything was okay. 

But it wasn't. And deep inside, he knew.

„Great!", she smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile. Not even halfway welcoming. He felt it, the coldness in this smile. But somehow, he said nothing about it. He didn't even spend a second thought on this. 

„Well, then, if you please would follow me? I'll bring you to the dining room now. Breakfast has already begun, but only a few minutes ago, means you didn't miss much."

And then, she stood up again, leading him the way through the door and through a white corridor. Everything here seemed to be white. The walls, the doors, the paper seemed to have a special white, which was catching the eyes and even the stairs they walked down, were white. 

If I see any other white thing whithin the next few minutes, I'll go crazy, he though to himself. But nothing happenend. Well, at least he didn't jump out of a window, although they passed many other white things. 

Finally, they stopped infront of another white door. Paige turned to look at him.

„I'll introduce you to the others now, then you can eat something and straight after breakfast we have group therapy every sunday. Everything clear?"

He nodded, unable to speak. 

She opened the door and revealed another white room, white tables white chairs, even the plates seemed to be white. But quickly Thomas' attention was caught by the other patients. It weren't much, only two girls and three other boys, seperated to two tables. Paige told him to sit down next to Lydia and pointed to the one girl with the strawberryblonde hair. She just looked at him, not unpolite or unfriendly, but she didn't smiled either. Still better than the coldness in Paige's smile, he caught himself thinking. 

„Girls and boys, this is Thomas O'Brien, our new patient at WCKD. Please, everyone welcome him."

Now all of the others were looking at him, after he placed himself next to Lydia. He felt himself blushing. The other kid, a small and lean boy, with dark curls, scanned him in some kind of astonishment, the other girl with black hair next to the curly black-haired boy, gave him a quick look, then her mouth moved again and Thomas asked himself, who she was talking to? He didn't even hear words or sounds she made, although she sat on the other side of the table, right across from him. He didn't caught the reactions of the two other boys, because Paige adressed him again.

„Well, Thomas, girls and boys, we'll see us in fifteen minutes for group therapy.", with that words she left. Now he had enough time to scan the others in the room. There were two woman and one men, each of them on the tables with the patients, but seperated from them. One of the woman, with short brown curls looked like she was about to say something but she was interrupted by Lydia. 

„Well Thomas, I'm Lydia, which you know by now if you're not a complete idiot, I assume. This are Chuck and Theresa and there we have Gally and Minho.", every time she named one of the other teens she pointed towards them and nodded in their direction so Thomas could follow her. 

He wanted to say thank you for this introduction, but, before he had the chance to speak, Gally said something very loud and aggressively.

„He doesn't belong here. He did something wrong.", he didn't look at Thomas while saying this, but the message was clear. One of the woman, the one with the brown curls again, wanted to say something, but Gally continued. 

„Get him out of here."

„Gally, look, Thomas is our new patient here...."

„Get him out!!", it all happened to quickly for Thomas to really comprehend. 

One moment, Gally had just said something not very nice about him. The other moment, he jumped up, screaming in anger and now he really looked at Thomas and immediately Thomas wished he wouldn't, because, he was sure about this, if stares could kill, he'd be dead by now. 

Gally was up, screaming and yelling, not only at him, quickly he also yelled at the nursed and the man who tried to hold him. 

„Get him fucking out of here! He did something, something to us!"

He what? He'd done something to him? Surely, Gally must has lost his mind, there was no other explanation for him. 

The nurses became hold of him and one of them and the men brought him out of the room, but Thomas could still hear his screams. He felt more confused than he had before. This wasn't good. This whole situation was sick. More than just sick. Something was wrong. 

The reactions of the other teens were different. Theresa had stopped talking and was now staring numbly on her plate, Chuck looked helplessly at her and Minho, well, he looked like he had started counting the pieces of apple on his plate. Lydias expression also looked sick, she carried her head in her hands and looked like she had a head-ache. 

All in all, this wasn't what he'd call a good start. 

+

After breakfast, they had group therapy. Thomas still had the slightest hope left, that things could only be better again. After Gally was brought out of the dining room, Doctor McCall, Sister Allison und Mr. Stilinski had immediately ended breakfast and had them all quickly send to clean their hands, after this was also done, they had hurried, like they were in a rush and it was christmas, not only group therapy. Thomas could feel the gazes and stares of the other patients very good. When he came back from cleaning his hands, it had been the worst by far. Everyone had looked at him like...he couldn't put it down in words in the right way. It was a mix of anger and also fear. Like he was the dangerous one, although Gally had been the one who'd freaked out. 

And now they were all gathered around Doctor McCall, Doctor Ameen and Doctor Paige. Paige opened the group and said something about how the week had been, about Thomas as the new patient and stuff like this. She also spoke about some Newt kid, who was recovering very good. Thomas didn't quite catch the whole thing but he supposed, that Newt was another patient who'd been injured or something like that. 

„And now I assign you your dutys for the next week. Thomas", she turned to him and, everybody else did, he could feel himself blushing, „the patients have to fulfill some duties, of course. We're not in wonderland here. Every week you get another duty and normally you also work with a partner, but since Newt is injured and someone must take care of him, you'll be the one who'll do so."

He wanted to protest. He wanted to say something about the fact that he didn't knew this Newt after all, so how was he supposed to take care of him? But, once again, he just nodded. He was totally aware of the fact that all the other patients still had their gazes fixed on him. He had to admit, that Gally was right: he didn't fit in here. He really wasn't like the other kids. 

„So, Thomas you'll take care of Newt and of his room, room 250. Chuck and Theresa, you both will work together in the garden, Lydia, you'll help Stiles in the kitchen and Minho, you'll do the washing together with Minho."

He could clearly tell by their faces, that Gally and Minho weren't exactly what you'd call satisfied with their tasks or, more, with their partners? What if Gally freaked out again? Oh please not, he thought to himself. Seing Gally like this once had him scared enough. 

Gally really looked like he was about to say something, but Paige just cut him off, by continuing with group therapy.

The rest of group therapy went without any other remarkable events, gladfully, Gally didn't freak out again and all the patients just talked about their progress they'd made during the week. After therapy was over, Paige adressed him again and handed him his therapy plan for the week, introduced him to Doctor McCall, who'd be his therapist during his time in WCKD and then introduced him to Stiles, who was like kitchen-man. Or the male form of the maid. He was supposed to introduce him to his new week task which was: take care of the kid you've never met in your entire life. 

They were now walking down the corridor which belonged to the patients rooms. Stiles had also told him, that Paige had decided, to really put him together with Newt, like sharing a room and stuff. 

„Well, you know, it's actually quite easy your task. It's nothing bodily and Newt isn't aggressive like Gally or something. I once had to take care of him, after he was injured and that wasn't what I'd call funny. Just talk to Newt, read him something, take care of the facts that he eats something and that's it basically."

„Wait, Stiles, what's Newts disease? Or the reason why he's here?"

„Newt once tried to kill himself. He's depressive and still does self-harm. That's also the reason you have to take care of him."

„You mean, he's still depressive and still hurts himself? Although he's here?"

Stiles just nodded and stopped in front of a door. 

Room 250. 

„Listen Thomas, he won't act like you're now assuming.", what was that supposed to mean? Stiles read his expression.

„You'll see", was the only thing he said, „just watch out, that you don't say or do something stupid."

And with that, he turned around and was gone. Thomas looked again at the door? What should he do? Just walk in and say that he would take care of Newt for the next week? And what did Stiles mean with saying that Newt wouldn't act like he now assumed? 

Thomas sighed and took a deep breath. Well, there was only one way to find it out. With another deep breath, he carefully opened the door. 

 

opened the door.


End file.
